


Sharks Fin Blues

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: quicky_bang, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Some art I did last year and forgot to cross post from LJ (probably because I was so unhappy with how it turned out - and still am! LOL)Nigeltde's story, on the other hand, is awesome.





	Sharks Fin Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nigeltde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigeltde/gifts).



This story is rather lovely, and really deserved something a bit better, but this was what happened instead.

Name: [ ](https://nigeltde.livejournal.com/profile) [ nigeltde ](https://nigeltde.livejournal.com/)   
Title and story link: [Shark Fin Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508010)  
Summary: Dean beside him still has leaves in his hair, and seven weeks to live.

Art teaser:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/44410172971/in/dateposted/)  
Art  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/3268V6)

This was a bit of a disaster - I had this really strong image in my head of what I wanted to do, but then lots of things conspired against me... my watercolour skills are not up to the challenge but I used watercolour pencils anyway, because I didn't take my watercolour tin away with me, then I used card to paint on instead of proper watercolour paper, then my laptop hard disk died and I didn't have access to Photoshop to salvage it... ha ha ha! So anyway, this has now been somewhat photoshopped thanks to a month's free trial, hence I could add the pretty leaves (a free clipart download), and some colour enhancement and shading has gone on. And test, of course.

Next time I do some art remind me NOT to choose profiles - again. You'd think I'd have got the hang of them by now

This is the original traditional piece, scanned and untrimmed.The edges are messy because I knew I would be getting rid of them. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/4SLU4q)


End file.
